Memories
by o-dragon
Summary: I can see other people's memories, whether they are good or bad, and sometimes that can take a toll on me. And then I get sent to the Avatar world. Yipee! Now what will happen? Will I even survive this adventure? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have only one thing to say: I do not own Avatar or SeethingxShadow's story, The Future of the Past. I hope you don't mind me mentioning it in here!**

**Oh, the girl in this story can see memories. Either with them in her side-vision, or full on in her face, or in her mind. If she comes in contact with anyone, she will go blind, even with the slightest touch. Also, if people get within a 5 foot diameter of her, she'll be able to see their memories, both good and bad. It the memories are strong enough, then she can go blind that way or she'll be knocked out. The way she goes blind is because her pupils get really big, and she loses her sight that way, but it only lasts fora hour. There is another description later on in the chapter.**

**And now to chapter 1...**

**Chapter 1- Falling**

"Hey Day," Madison called to me as I trudged past her house as she was coming out of its confines. I half-smiled, but kept walking, not wanting her to come too close. I walked even faster as she hurried to catch up. "Wait!" she called, running while throwing her backpack on her shoulder and trying to get the books in her arms straightened.

I looked at the ground while she came closer to me. "Just stay 5 feet from me, and we'll do good." I said, eyeing her out of the corner of my eyes. She put her free hand on her hip.

"Miss Grouchy."

"No, Miss Grouchy-Who-Doesn't-Want-To-Have-A-Bad-Day." I corrected, scooting away from her. She shrugged but we continued walking to the bus stop in the chilly October air.

We finally got there, and I shrugged off to the side of the group, not wanting to be around the group of about 10 kids. While I went to the side, and Madison went to her friend, Charlotte, a girl named Chyanne asked me, "Why do you always stay away from us?"

"I have my reasons." I answered softly as the bus pulled around the corner. When we climbed on, I got my usual seat with Madison, dreading it, but sat there anyway, and the bus pulled away from the corner. I began to see her when she was little, playing with her dad, off to the side of the bus, but no one else could. Since it was a little hazy, I could easily ignore it.

"Hi, Day!" Robert called from the back of the bus.

"Hello Robert." I said sarcastically while putting on a fake smile. "How was your weekend?" I knew he was going to ask me it anyway, might as well get it over with.

"Pretty good. I got 3rd in the UIL competition!" he said excitedly.

"That's great Robert," I kept up the sarcasm, hoping he'd leave me alone soon. But he still didn't get the hint.

"What'd you do?" he asked, trying desperately to keep up the unwanted conversation.

"I stayed in my room, wrote stories, and posted them on Fan Fiction. Oh, and I ate, slept, and used the restroom!" Some kids laughed, and Robert quickly dropped the conversation. I turned back around and Madison turned to me.

"Hey, can't you be nicer? We both know he likes you tons. Do you have any other mood besides sarcastic?" She whipped these words out at me.

"Sorry, no pity for him, and I do have other moods. I have sad, lonely, depressed, and angry; which I am feeling right now." I stared her straight in the eye, and she turned away from me.

I couldn't really consider Madison my friend. I actually hated the girl, but no matter what I did, she, like Robert, wouldn't let their grip on me loosen. She had black hair down to her shoulders, with amber eyes, and she was built like a dancer for the Dance team at my school, which she was a part of. Robert had curly-ish brown hair, with grey eyes, and he was about medium height.

My name was Day Thibodaux, and I had long brown hair that reached a little ways past my shoulders which I let fall in my face most of the time. I never wore it up; it was just too happy for me. I was relatively tall, and today, I was wearing my long-sleeve black turtleneck shirt that said, "BOO!" on it with pumpkins and ghosts on it, with a long green and black skirt with my beadedsandals, and black gloves, but I wasn't a punk or Goth. I just liked to be left alone.

As we passed the lawn of a house on the street, I saw these people on the grass, moving around. They were really hazy, so I could tell that they were a memory of something that happened long ago. There was even a bison behind them, and a boy about my age was yelling at a girl about my sister's age: 13 or 14. I blinked, and they were gone. I decided not to pay any attention to it though, because we'd arrived at school, the place where they torture you and turn our pure minds into evil-thinking minds.

That entire day was a waste of my time and energy. I got a test back in Algebra that I failed, I got in a fight with my teacher that landed me into detention, and because of d-hall, I got to walk, the 20 minute ride to school, home.

I went straight to my room when I got back, and collapsed on my bed where my kitten, Casey, came up and started licking me with her tongue. She was the only thing keeping me alive. Otherwise I'd probably have killed myself by now. "Hey Ca-sters," I sighed, saying her nickname and scratching her on her nose. "Come on, let's see if SeethingxShadows has updated her story yet." I got up slowly from my bed, bringing Casey with me and headed over to my computer in the corner of the room and turned it on.

I typed in fanfictiondotnetand searched the "Just In" section for the updates that I was looking for. I began reading her first story, **The Future of the Past**, but in the middle of it, some sort of swirling vortex thingy appeared in the middle of my screen. I leaned in close to see what it was and got sucked right through the hole! I was falling, falling, falling, until I hit solid ground with a THUMP, Casey still in my arms.

I got up and dusted myself off with the hand not holding Casey. "Meow." She said. I looked up to find carts being pulled by a different kind of animal, and people wearing clothing much different from mine as well.

"Meow is right." I said as I looked around and came out fromthe area where I landed (I had landed right behind a building). I was curiously walking between the stalls, being called out to by the vendors offering me to buy something from them. I turned them down each time.

Then, a man ran into me. "Oh no!" I cried as I slowly but quickly went blind. "Crap!" and I began walking very slowly around until Casey jumped out of my arms. "Casey! Come back!" I yelled as I fumbled my way around in the dark. Then I bumped into someone again. "Oh, I am so sorry! I lost my cat, and I can't see…I hope you'll forgive me." I said, hoping this person wasn't the enemy.

"Are you alright?" a voice came to me. It sounded like a boy's. "Your pupils are huge!"

"Yes, are you?" I asked irritated.

"Yes. Hey Katara, bring that animal here!" _Katara? _I thought, and then it hit me.

"Are you Avatar Aang?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes…" he said as another voice joined the conversation.

"Here you go Aang!" this one was a girl's and none other than…

"Katara, I think the animal belongs to this girl." Aang said to Katara.

"Look, my name's Day Thibodaux, and I'm temporarily blind at the moment, so if you'd help me to the nearest place where I can rest until this stops I'd be very grateful." I said, hoping they'd do it.

"Sure." Aang said.

Katara was smiling in her voice. "You can stay with us!"

"Thank you!" I said relieved, and Katara put Casey into my arms, and then led me away from the area where we'd been standing. I was suddenly bombarded with memories, but I didn't say anything. Right now, I needed safety.

It felt like forever before we stopped, and then Katara sat me down on a log (I felt it to see what it was). "Hey guys! What took so long?" a male voice sounded through my ears. _Since he was with the Avatar and Katara, then he must be Sokka_. I thought.

"We found someone." Aang replied.

"Who are you!" Sokka replied. I heard a rush of metal, and could tell that he drew out his club.

"Look! I'm not a Fire Bender if that's what you're thinking!" I said, hoping he wouldn't strike.

"Yea right! What's your name?"

"Sokka, please!" Katara tried.

"No Katara. She could be dangerous!"

"Yea! How dangerous could a blind girl be?" I said sarcastically, hoping he'd catch my drift. It'd been about an hour since the dude in the marketran into me, and I was beginning to see again. Although, Katara's memories still haunted my mind. "Hey Katara? If you would, could you move away from me about 5 feet or so?" She looked at me puzzled, then moved. It was like a veil had been lifted from my eyes. I sighed a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"Uh, no problem?" she said uncertainly.

"Look, the reason I asked was that if people are 5 feet or closer to me, then I get to see their memories, and sometimes if they're strong enough I go blind, I fall unconscious, or if I touch anyone, I go blind. So that's the only reason I asked." She nodded as if she understood.

The gang let me stay that night, and by morning I was the first up. I went to the stream that Katara had showed me last night, to wash my face, Casey following close behind on my heels. On my way back though, a shadow caught my attention, so I went to look and see what it was, Casey still following me.

"Herlo?" I called through the thick trees and underbrush. The shadow moved again. "Herlo?" I called again and again, following the shadow until I reached a clearing. Then I laid my eyes on the last person I wanted to see once I rounded that last tree: Prince Zuko.

I screamed, but Zuko was quick to comply, and soon had his hand clamped over my mouth, which meant that memories flooded into my sight and filled my head. I soon fell unconscious with Casey meowing right under me as I stood there with his hand against my mouth.

* * *

**I hope you'll review! Please review. I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avatar characters, setting, bending, etc. I only own Casey and Day.**

**My week's been pretty close to h-e-double hockey stick. My crush, who is also my best friend, told me that he has a girlfriend and has had her for some time. I just found this out, and I consider myself his best friend, and I've liked him for almost 2 years. I feel like I've just fallen into a bottomless pit and I keep falling through the darkness. Any advice? My heart's just been ripped out, so this chapter will be a little darker.**

**SeethingxShadows-** Sure I'll tell ILuVeLeMrS! . Robert just is one of those people you can't stand to be around, and with Madison, she just likes to keep to herself, and you can easily see that. Bison? What are you talking about? Very expected, but this chapter may be even more expected. "I would have screamed too, but because he's gorgeous." Yea, he is, but how would you feel if this guy lures you into a forest when you least expect it and you know you're going to get captured? Ok, lost myself now.

**ILuVeLeMrS!-** Before I forget: SeethingxShadows wants you to review for her story since you read it but never review. I'm glad you like the name. She was going to be in another of my stories, but I'm never going to post it so I'm like, "Yea, I'll use her name." One Night is over with, 19 chapters, and One Day will be out within the next week, week and a half. I'm glad you liked the trailer. I wish I could've done more like that, but no time, so you'll just have to rely on what I've told you. Oh, and congrats on being my first reviewer for this story!

**Demoncat5-** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far. I kind of like Day's power too. It's strange but cool but mysterious.

**Lin13-** No, she can only see human memories, and are you hyper by any chance? That would be funny, seeing spider memories. That'd actually be a cool idea, thanks.

**Firegurl107-** Zuko touched her and she went blind, One Night is finished, 19 chapters, and One Day will be out in a week, week and a half, something like that. I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Elf of rohan-** Thanks, one day I had a splurge on how many powers I could make my characters have. Unfortunately this one wasn't among them, I had to make it up on my own, but it came very easily for me when I went into my old school and I remembered when I actually went there. That was my coolest "brain blast" ever. And I can't believe I just copied a line from Jimmy Neutron. (Shivers) I hate that show! Sorry if you're a fan.

**albr62-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far. It won't be very long though.

**Lots of reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Okay, in case you're wondering, she can only see human memories, not animal's memories, which is why she can pet Casey so easily. In this chapter, I make a mention from one of my other stories, Aishiteru. That only takes about 5 minutes to read (it's a one shot), so if you would like to, so it'll make better sense, you might want to read that before you read this chapter.**

**On another note, this story has no "oh! Let's make friends with Zuko or any of the other characters!" None of that, or any love, so if that's what you're looking for, I'd advise you to go somewhere else. Now, don't be mad at me, but this story also only has 3 chapters, so only 1 more chapter after this one, then I'm going to post another story that has nothing to do with this one!****Now, on with it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Fights and Memories**

I felt a hard but soft thumping against the back of my head as I slowly awoke. My head softly lolled against a metal wall, and I could feel the floor under me moving softly like I was on a boat. I slowly opened my eyes and Casey slowly pawed her way over to my stomach where she laid down. I moved around once I could see clearer, and realized the soft thumping was a blood vessel in the back of my head. I shifted around some so I could sit up better because I was on the floor slumped against the wall in a very uncomfortable position. It was then I noticed the iron chains on my wrists. I groaned, and laid an ironbound and gloved hand over Casey and began stroking her.

I'm not sure how long I was there for, but I know it must've been awhile because there was a small porthole, big enough that Casey could climb through,near the ceiling that offered a little light, and by the time I heard keys rattling in a lock outside the prison hold (where I presumed I must be), the window was giving barely any light at all. Then I heard the same sound of keys scraping a lock outside _my_ cell this time, and Prince Zuko entered my "room" flanked by about 4 guards or so.

"Why am I here?" I whispered softly, staring up at Zuko.

"You shall be quiet until you are spoken to!" he replied. I groaned, knowing that this was the "military" policy, but I was also testing him to see how far he could go before he cracked. "Now, what do you know about the Avatar?" he asked.

"What was the point of asking me to shut up if you were just going to get me to talk again?" I asked, truly interested. He didn't like this one bit.

"You tell me where he is!" he pointedhis fore-finger at me.

"Oh wow! You're pointing your finger at me! How will I survive?" I said sarcastically. He really didn't like this. He motioned to his guards and they rushed forward and grabbed my arms, then they brought me up and forced me against the wall. I hit it with a grunt as memories rushed through my head and over my eyes, like white, transparent ghosts playing in front of my vision. Once the gaurdspicked me up, Casey jumped off of me and started hissing at them. Zuko didn't pay any mind to her.

"Now you listen here you wrench! You tell me anything you know about him right now, or you'll regret it." Thankfully he stayed 5 feet from me.

"Look! All I know is that he flies on a bison with his friends, Katara, Sokka, and his pet lemur! But that's it!" I finally said. Of course I left a few details out, not wanting to betray the Avatar, or the world rather, but Prince Zuko looked satisfied enough. He backed off a little, motioning for the guards to drop me, and they did. I landed hard on the cold metal surface of the ship.

"Thank you. You shall be rewarded." He said. I wasn't through with him yet.

"Yea? Like how? Getting to get out of this cell? I actually like it here. It's very nice where no one can see me and I can't see them." A vein pulsed in his temple; he was very obviously ticked.

"Fine. Have it your way! You will stay down here. Have a nice day." he finished harshly and left. I sighed, glad to have them leave and the memories taken away.

* * *

For the next several days, it was very lonesome on the days that Zuko didn't come and question me. But each time I told him the same story. I didn't even talk to the guard posted outside my cell, but why should I? I'd asked for this, hadn't I? Besides, I liked the quiet the best. After the first 3 days, we had stopped at a port, and while I was sleeping, someone had slipped a new set of clothes through the bars, because I had found them when I'd woken up.

Casey was having a blast. She could easily slip through the bars, and the soldiers didn't seem to mind, so she'd be gone for maybe an hour chasing the ship rats and come back very happy. I think the guards actually liked watching her and found her amusing, because one time, no, more than one time, she'd been playing chase with a rat, and a heard a man chuckle, and since the guard was the only man there, it had to be him. Unless the walls here could talk of course, but if so, I wish they'd come out and talk to me. Even though I wanted this and liked it, it was still very lonesome.

After the first week, and a few days after that, there was a lot of commotion on deck with loud and heavy footsteps everywhere, and running every which way. I looked up at the ceiling as if I could see what was going on, but the ceiling remained dark. The footsteps soon halted, and it felt as if the ship dunked a little in the water as if a ton more people got on deck.

I sat in my cell for maybe and hour later, just watching as Casey played with some water in the corner, when I heard the same scraping of keys in a lock, but it was forthe prison hold gate. I looked up attentively, thinking I would see Prince Zuko, but that wasn't who I saw through the bars of my cell looking in at me. Prince Zuko was there as well, but he was standing behind the man in front of me, that man being Admiral Zhao. He was smirking down at me as if the world was never going to end. I held his gaze, neither one of us blinking for some time, and when I looked into his eyes, I felt a prickling at the back of my neck as the hairs there stood on end. He finally broke away from my gaze, and I was free to blink. Casey scampered over to me where I lifted her up and placed her on my stomach and then began stroking her while I heard Zhao talk to Prince Zuko. I could tell Zuko wanted Zhao off his ship.

"And you say she has news about the Avatar?" Zhao asked, kindly. _Okay, he wants something, _I thought.

"I've tried to question her, but she keeps giving the same info over and over." Zuko responded through clenched teeth, although he was being tolerable. _What is going on here!_ I thought dumbfounded.

"Well maybe I can talk the secrets out of the little wrench." Zhao said. I said in response to this, "Hello! I'm right here. I can hear every word you are saying!" he turned to me, nodded to the guard, and the guard unlocked the door to my cell.

While Admiral Zhao strutted in like he owned the place, which I'm sure he would eventually, given time, he spoke to me. I looked up into his bright, yellow, evil little eyes. "Do you know who I am?" I thought a little lie wouldn't hurt anything.

"No, sir." I said as politely as I could. I could insult him later.

"I am Admiral Zhao, a person farther up the scale than you'd ever wish to be, or could ever be." He smirked at me, like he was enjoying bragging on himself.

"One, why are you speakinglike you're proud of yourself? IfI was an admiral, I'd stop this war, and two, why in the world would I want to be a pig-headed little weasel like you who obviously likes to brag on himself?" I stared up at him. A vein pulsed in his temple, and I saw Zuko behind him slap his head like that was the wrong thing to do. I turned back to Zhao when he spoke next.

"What nation are you from girl?" he asked harshly, all the kindness from his voice gone.

"America." I answered, telling the truth. Obviously he thought I was being smart with him.

"Don'tbe smart with your superiors! I ask you, what nation are you from?"

"And I tell you, the United States of America. You know, in the real world!" I said once more, this time with more sarcasm. Apparently he didn't like this all that much. He bent down and grabbed my hair and pulled me up by that; Casey jumped off of me and began hissing with her back arched, but Zhao ignored her like Zuko did. Hepulled me up so far up my feet couldn't even touch the ground while memories of his childhood rushed through my head. Thankfully though they weren't very strong, and he put his face right up in mine.

"A little rebel, eh? Well, I'll just have to deal with you, and you SHALL LEARNRESPECT FOR YOUR SUPERIORS!" he yelled the last part, throwing me against the wall with a clang and a groan (from me). He walked up to me, my body a crumpled heap on the ground, bent down and grabbed me yet again from my hair. He barely touched my scalp this time, and so my vision kept flickering back and forth from blindness to being able to see.This time though, he just lifted my head up by it forcefully. "Have you learned any yet?" he whispered menacingly.

"I'll never learn anything from you." I whispered back, my body surging with pain. His jaw locked as he picked me up fully with my hair and hurtled me to the opposite wall (and by the way, the cell was pretty big). I groaned again.

"Pick yourself up." He said so all could hear. I could only groan. "PICK YOUR SELF UP!"

I finally mustered the energy I could and hurtled the words at him, "STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE YOU #&!" He looked very shocked, but concluded to begin kicking me with all the force possible all over my body. I began to very slowly see stars, when I was able to see, and I could feel some internal bleeding beginning to happen.

I then saw a girl that looked about 5 or 6, and Zhao was yelling at her, "YOU MUST WORK HARDER TO FIRE BEND! WORK KEISHA, WORK! YOU MUST BE BETTER!" and there was a girl there, trying to do as he said, but only produced a small boulder. She was trying very hard to do whatZhao wanted her to, but ended up producing only tears as the Admiral came forward to comfort her.

Then I heard a loud "MEEEEOOOOWWWW!" and looked up to see Casey attacking Zhao's face. He finally got a hold of her and swiftly walked out of the cell, still holding onto my cat. Right before the guard closed the door, Zhao tossed Casey back into my cell, and stood looking from me clutching my stomach in the corner of the room, to Casey hissing and arching her back as if to say, "No one touches my master!" He looked between the two of us, his face laden with scratches and cuts with them bleeding, until I finally spoke, but it was very hard to do so.

"Why…were…y…you s…so m…m…mean to Kei…Keisha? She seemed like she loved you a lot." I met his eyes, his burning a fire into mine unlike any other, but sadness folded in as well. We held each other's gaze again, and he finally broke it away as he turned his back from me and my pet and walked down the hallway again. Prince Zuko gave me a death glare like no other once Zhao left, and I returned it,but then he leftthe prison hold himself.

I eventually heard another scraping of a lock as they locked the gate to the prison hold,and I let my head fall soon after.When they were finally out, Casey decided it was okay to settle down, and so she came over to me, still crumpled in the corner. She licked my hand softly, and I looked up at her, my eyes watering, but not crying and said, "Good kitty. Good Casey."

* * *

**Also, if you noticed she never went blind the first time because he never touched her skin. She's kind of like Rogue from X:Men. Zhao only touched her hair, so her powers didn't take effect, but they kind of did the second time.**

**Thanks for helping me into a better mood with your reviews, but still, does anyone have any advice on what I should do about my situation with my crush?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only Day and Casey…oh yea, and the plot for this story!**

**Last chapter, so I hope you all like it. I tried to make her a little more "protagonist", so I hope this is better.**

**Lin13-** I really like to try and incorporate my other stories, or even episodes into my stories. It's really fun to write, too. Rogue is probably one of my favorite characters, but I also like Nightcrawler.

**Hppartygirl-** Hey, I'm glad you like my story, but I never wanted it to go full out, you know what I'm saying? It's just when I have a story in my head, it'll bug me and bug me until I get it out. This is actually the last chapter, but there's a nice, yes, I said nice, conversation between Zuko and Day…until she gets her mouth back again. One special moment between the two, and then it goes away in a flash. (Sigh)

**ILuVeLeMrS!-** Hello! When the guard touched her, he picked her up by her arms, and they're completely covered. Maybe I didn't make that clear. Sorry about it if I didn't. Thanks for reading Aishiteru, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Angel-** Wow, thanks for catching that! I totally forgot about that little detail, which is sad, seeing as how I'm the author…lol. Your compliment made my day, thank you!

**Demoncat5-** Keisha is the reason I made for Zhao to hate Zuko so much. I'm not going into the full summary about her, because 1, I'm so not that good with summaries, to the Max, lol, and 2, it'll take too long, so you'll just have to read Aishiteru yourself. It only takes maybe 5 minutes at the most. Anyway, glad you like my story!

**SeethingxShadows-** Thanks for the advice. Hah! 3-shot, that's great! I'm actually kinda glad you don't like Day all that much. Strange as it sounds, but I'm glad this story is ending, I don't really much like her either. Strange, but true!

**The memories that she sees will be italicized, and her thoughts will be italicized and underlined.**

**Ahhh! Last chapter! Oh, all of my time will now be devoted to One Day or A Princess Warrior which I'll be putting out shortly…I hope. And for all of you who would like to check out One Day, you don't have to know anything about the prequel, One Night. One Day is currently posted with one chapter. Thanks to all who read this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Freedom**

The next few days passed pain filled and stiffly. My body was healing from the fight, and so this took days. Zuko didn't come to question me very much anymore, and for some reason I missed his visits. Every few days, I was allowed outside to breathe the fresh air, and today was one of those days. Ever since the fight with Zhao, the guards had been less patient with me, and were often harsh in the way they treated me. Today, lucky me, one of their hands scraped the side of my cheek, and as I saw memories before me, I went blind.

I almost knew the way to the top of the deck by myself, but since I couldn't see this time, I needed some help. Without wanting to, I allowed them to touch me and lead me up to the deck. When I felt the warm sun hit my face, the soldiers stood more attentively at my side, so I knew either Iroh or Zuko were up here too. Then, I felt someone walking towards me, and when he spoke, I immediately recognized Zuko's voice. My heart swelled, again; I was really beginning to wonder why this happened.

"I'll let you off of your chains, so you can walk around, but don't leave." He said, stopping obviously 5 or more feet from me since I didn't see any one's but the soldier's memories.

I bowed my head. "Thank you. But may I ask a question?" My voice rose as I asked the question, "Where the heck is a blind girl gonna go on a ship in the middle of the ocean?" Zuko was silent, and then I felt the guards untie me. I slowly felt my way over to the rail, hands outstretched, and when I reached my destination, I stopped, staring out to the sea even though I couldn't see anything.

Time went by, and maybe an hour later, a figure came up to my side. It was Zuko, judging on how I could see Zula's face in front of my eyes.

"Ok, no offence or nothin' dude, but as long as you stay away from me, 5 feet at least, we'll be cool. Got it?" I asked, turning my head towards the place where I thought he was.

There was silence as Zula's face faded into the darkness, so I turned back towards the ocean, and he spoke. "Why are you always so negative?"

I returned the question. "Why are you always so mean?" I turned my head towards him again, and there was once more silence.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." The prince replied.

"Deal."

"I just am." he stated flatly.

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. What's the real reason?"

"I just have to find the Avatar before Zhao does, and…I guess I don't realize when I'm like that." He answered timidly. Then there was silence, and I spoke.

"For your question, I just like to stay by myself. My powers…oofh!" I said, slapping my forehead, realizing I'd said too much.

"Powers? What powers?" he asked. I could tell he turned his head at me.

"Well, I can see people's memories, and I guess that's made me a little negative…" I trailed off into space.

"Is that why you're blind right now?" I nodded my head yes. "What's your name?"

There was silence beforeI answered, "What's it to you bub?" and slowly walked off, hands in front of me, leaving him behind.

* * *

That night was music night, and against my wishes I was invited to attend by Iroh. I think he was content on getting Zuko and I together. Well, I had one thing coming to him: "It ain't gonna happen dude!"

My blindness had worn off earlier that day, and so I was able to see when I entered the room where it was being held. I saw Zuko across the hall, and a soldier, obviously on Iroh's commands, was directing me over to him but I stopped when I got to the old man, who was sitting next to Zuko. The old man got up and offered me his chair when I stopped in front of him. I smiled at him slightly, and sat down on his other side, the one not next to the prince. Iroh sat down, clearly disappointed, and the soldier walked off to enjoy the fun. Zuko's arms were folded across his chest, and he was slumped down in his chair, not wanting to be here right now._That makestwo of us._ I thought.

Iroh soon turned to me after a bit of an awkward silence and some music and asked, "So, what kind of music do you listen to, miss…?"

"Day. My name is Day, and I like Hip hop and Rock." He nodded, baffled by this statement, but shut up. Then he asked, "Miss Day, how would you like to sing us a song that you know. I'm sure everyone would love to hear it." he smiled, and Zuko was still looking away.

"No thanks, General, I'm not really much of a singer." I smiled kindly, but he pursued the issue.

"Come on, don't be shy! No one can sing here, you'll fit right in." he got up and pulled me to my feet, memories sweeping me up.

"No thanks, General Iroh," I said, more sternly, my head aching from the memories, now. _There was one of a man covered in his own blood, pleading to Iroh for help, but Iroh just walked on._ Zuko was looking at us now.

Now Iroh was pushing me up to the miniature stage, and I turned around and yelled at him, "I said no!" he looked a little like he was hurt, and the entire room shut up. Zuko got up from his chair and came forward.

"You…little…filthy…wrench!" he yelled and grabbed my wrists. I was instantly shot up with pain, and collapsed on the floor. He let go of me, but yelled down at me, "Do you not know that you just spoke to a General that way!" But I never heard him. All I could see was the pain of Zuko's past.

"_Father, no. I am your loyal son, I never meant to disobey you." A much younger Zuko said, crouched low on the floor._

"_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko…"_

"_No, Father." He answered, looking up, tears streaming down his face._

_"You will learn respect, and suffering shall be your teacher…" a man said, walking forward, menacingly._

_Then, all was flames, screaming,and burning…_

While this went on in my head, Casey came in to the room and leaped on top of me, hissing at the others to get away from me. Then, as I saw the flames meet my flesh, I saw no more…

* * *

I slowly woke up and saw my mom standing over me, as well as Casey.

"Oh my gosh! Day, you're all right!" she screamed and hugged me, then she helped me sit up. I saw paramedics around me as I slowly awoke.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked. The paramedics started packing up once they saw I was awake again.

"I'm not sure really. I came up to check on you and you were on the floor. I immediately called the paramedics, and this is us now." She explained, tears forming in her eyes. "But thank goodness you're all right!" She hugged me again, but I didn't see anything in front of my eyes. All the memories were gone, like they'd flown away into the sunset. I turned my head and looked out the window at the setting sun, the favorite part of my day.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko, thank you." I said, and I somehow knew that he received the "thank you", even if he didn't know who it was from or what it was for.

* * *

**The conversation between Zuko and her was kind of like one with my friend Ash and me, whenever we're talking. It's actually really funny if you get to listen to us. Hope you liked it! o-dragon**


End file.
